The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and in particular to an image processing apparatus implemented in a field emission display (FED).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional image processing apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional image processing apparatus 10 comprises a scanning module 12, a storage module 14, a processing module 16, an output module 18, and a display module 20. Conventional television signals implement an interlaced scan pattern, rather than a progressive scan pattern used for computer monitors. Accordingly, when the image processing apparatus 10 is utilized to display images specified by a television signal STV, an interlaced scan is performed by the scanning module 12 to generate two image frames from the image, wherein the two image frames comprise an image frame generated from odd scanning lines and another image frame generated from even scanning lines. These two image frames are stored in the storage module 14. When a minification or magnification process is to be performed on the image, samples are taken from the two image frames stored in the storage module 14 by the processing module 16. A deinterlacing process is then performed to generate a complete image. When a minification or magnification process is not performed on the image, a de-interlacing process is performed by the processing module 16 to generate a complete image. The complete image is then displayed by the display module 20.
The image processing method implemented in the conventional image processing apparatus 10, however, stores the two image frames in the storage module 14. The storage capacity consumed by storing the two image frames equals to the storage capacity consumed by storing the complete image. According to this method, large storage capacity is consumed in the storage module 14 and amount of information processed by processing module 16 is large, thus increasing the computing load of the processing module 16.
Accordingly, an image processing apparatus is needed to reduce amount of information that is to be processed and required storage capacity.